harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Harpers move to Boston
It truly is the end of an era. The Harpers move from Harpers Falls to Boston's Louisburg Square. Scene One The Harper Mansion. On this late Summer day, there is an unfamiliar sight of moving vans. Something is really coming up. Michael is talking with the whole family outside of the house. Velda is watching, knowing what has been going on. MICHAEL: I am sorry for having called all of you on such short notice, but this is a situation that has become important. ERICA: Something wrong, Michael? MICHELLE: What did you want to tell us, Mike? MICHAEL: I have sold the mansion. (The group is stunned.) DYLAN: Why? HANNAH: I don't understand what has happened. MICHAEL: It's time that we move on in our life. While our roots will always be here at the Estate, we have to plan for the future. ALEX: What is going on? MICHAEL: I bought a townhouse on the Beacon Hill area. WENDY: Michael showed it to me, I liked it. We have a lovely home there. MICHAEL: I talked with the Atkinsons, they are going on an extended vacation. AUDRA: You mean? MICHAEL: Yes, they sold their nearby townhouse. They sold it to Dylan and Alex. SHAWN: So, they have their own place? DYLAN: It's going to be fun. Kind of like when we had the Attleboro Avenue house. ERICA: Who is moving in with you, Dyl? SHEILA: I am, so is Allen. Shawn and Audra will also be moving in with Dylan and Alex. Anyssa and Bryan have moved into a condo near the Government Center, so they are close to their work. DYLAN: Adam and Aaron helped us sell the house. They are moving to a loft in Cambridge. They sold the Beanery too. They bought a former sports bar around Harvard Square. They are going to open a new version of The End Zone, that sports bar they had in Smythewood. ERICA: Sounds well planned, I approve. PATRICIA: What is going to happen to the mansion? MICHELLE: It's going to become more classrooms for the Academy. ANYSSA: It will give more classroom space for the academy. PATRICIA: That is good. I am moving in with Vivienne. We went in on a condo in the back bay area. VIVIENNE: And it will be good to be able to talk with Patricia. VELDA: I am moving in with Anyssa and Bryan. But we just HAVE to be around one another. MICHAEL: We will, Velda, that is certain. ERICA: Shall we continue with the packing? MICHAEL: That we shall. (The family continues to pack and put their things in the moving vans.) Scene Two The Atchison Home. The Atchisons is not far from the area of Beacon Hill where the Harpers are moving. In the dining room, eating some leftover food from one of her catering parties, Linda Atchison is tired. She is not happy. She groans when her snooty sister in-law, Alexandra Chadwick Atchison comes in. Alexandra is married to Linda's brother, Brad. LINDA: Well, well, well, what do you want? ALEXANDRA: Do you HAVE to stink up this dining room with your common class food?! LINDA: I have been working on three parties, and they have come on, one after the other, and you want to start in on me! ALEXANDRA: Why the hell do you have to work? LINDA: UNLIKE some people I COULD mention. I enjoy it. I love being the head of my own catering company! ALEXANDRA: Please, get cleaned up! The stench of that rotten salami is mixing with my perfume! LINDA: Look, I am tired. I've not eaten, and I am not in the mood to be arguing with you! ALEXANDRA: Oh, whatever. I am going out. LINDA: I just bet you are. Who is the man of the night? ALEXANDRA: None of your business. A.....business dinner. LINDA (clearly not believing a word out of her mouth): I am sure of that. You are an amoral, selfish, self-serving bitch! ALEXANDRA: Maybe I am, but what are you? Nobody in this house gives a flying fig about you! Not your father! He has his favorite in your delightful sister, Libby! LINDA: I don't give a damn about that. Why do you enjoy cheating on Brad? ALEXANDRA: Brad is a loser, and he's blissfully unaware that I cheat! Besides, he's a nothing! (A furious Linda slams Alexandra against the wall, holding her by the blouse!) LINDA: You listen to me, you stupid bitch! You are nothing more than a money-hungry slut! You married Brad for his money, and all you do is cheat on him all the time. I don't trust you. I really don't. And I am going to tell you this only once, slut! You hurt my brother, then I will hurt you! (Linda shoves Alexandra to the floor and storms off. Alexandra is furious!) Scene Three Boston Common, early afternoon. Shane and Eric are talking and spending some time together with one another. SHANE: I can't get over how beautiful Boston is. You've taken to it very well, Eric. ERIC: I got a chance to see the Freedom Trail. Sheila took me there. SHANE: It's anything unlike ultra-modern Los Angeles. ERIC: We've got our ultra modern area too, Shane. Over by Copley Square and Copley Plaza. SHANE: Wow. Compared to LA, this is sedate. ERIC: It is, in a way. SHANE: Sometimes, I wish I didn't have to go back to Los Angeles. ERIC: I know. I wish you could stay here in Boston, I really do. SHANE: You know, maybe I can see that happening. ERIC: How? SHANE: I talked with the studio head, and he said that as a writer, I can always work from home, and send it in. Which I have done, when I am on vacation. So, I talked with the studio head, and he said that he can help me purchase a condo here in Boston, and I can always commute between here and LA. ERIC: That would be great. I wish I could live with you, but I will be with Mom and Michael. SHANE: I think we can plan something on that. (Eric and Shane smile and fist bump one another) Scene Four Boston City Jail. Mike is sitting in the visiting area. Along comes a furious Amy Smythe. AMY: Well, well, you really think you were smart, didn't ya?! MIKE: What are you on about? AMY: I was kind of worried about my results from the rape kit, and all that. So, to be sure, I had taken a drugs test too! MIKE (snobbishly): So? AMY: They found a MINUTE trace of a sedative in me! And when the rape kit came back, it came back positive. I was kind of stunned, because I thought I hadn't been raped. But I then found out otherwise, didn't I, Mikey boy?! MIKE: What are you talking about? AMY: You bastard! When I was talking to you at your apartment, you dropped a date rape drug pill in my water! Then I didn't know it, because I WAS drugged, that you raped me! MIKE: Prove it! (Amy thrusts a piece of paper in his face) AMY: READ THIS! (Mike looks at it, and throws it back in Amy's face) MIKE: That is no proof! AMY: It is proof enough that you raped me, you stupid son of a bitch! Believe this, Mike Whitfield, when I get through with you, I will see you in PRISON for what you did! (Amy grabs the rape kit results and her purse and storms out of the visiting area.) Scene Five The Atchley Mansion. Hannah is finishing her unpacking. One of the moving vans helped move all her furniture to the Atchley Mansion, since she was living there full time. The Butler is helping the movers move everything. HANNAH: That should be everything. RAWLINS (the Atchley butler): Anything else, Ms. Harper? HANNAH: No, everything is fine. RAWLINS: Dinner will be at eight tonight. It's informal tonight. HANNAH: Thank you Rawlins. (Enter Craig) CRAIG: How is everything? HANNAH: All moved in. CRAIG: How about your dad and stepmom? HANNAH: They are moving as we speak. One van moved Dylan and Alex's guest house; as well as Sheila and Allen's house. They are moving into the townhouse that the Atkinsons sold to us. Anyssa and Bryan are moving into a condo near the Government Center; even my Aunt Patricia and Wendy's sister, my new Aunt Vivienne have a new condo. Aunt Vel moved in with Anyssa and Bryan. The mansion is going to become a classroom building at the academy. They are deciding on a new headmaster. CRAIG: That is great, honey. I have something for you. (Enter Mrs. Buxley with Maggie) MRS. BUXLEY: Here's Mommy, darling. HANNAH (taking her daughter and holding her): Hi there, sweetie. How's Mommy's girl? (Maggie smiles, her blue eyes very wide) CRAIG: Mrs. Buxley was all too happy to watch her. Steven helped take care of his niece too. (Enter Steven) STEVEN: It was wonderful to watch her. She is so precious, Hannah. HANNAH: Thanks you guys. MRS. BUXLEY: It is our pleasure, Ma'am. (Getting the message, Mrs. Buxley; Steven and Rawlins leave the room. After Hannah puts Maggie in her crib; she and Craig look at one another and kiss passionately) (Voice of Jane Elliot: "Harpers Falls will continue in a moment here on ONtv.") Scene Six The Atchison Home. LIBBY: Alexandra, where were you? ALEXANDRA: I was out. LIBBY: Brad was asking about where you were. ALEXANDRA: Oh good grief! That loser is STILL mooning over me! LIBBY: Well he IS my brother, even though he IS stupid. ALEXANDRA: Brad I can deal with, I always can. It's Linda I am more worried about. LIBBY: What do you mean? ALEXANDRA: She is getting wise to me. LIBBY: So? ALEXANDRA: She could tell Brad who could go to your father about it. LIBBY: Oh, PLEASE! Brad is barely tolerated by Dad; and Linda doesn't exist in Dad's eyes. The only favorite in this house is ME! ALEXANDRA: She could let it slip about me. She has PROOF! LIBBY: So? She could go and yell it off the top of Green Monster at Fenway for all that. I could care less. Dad won't believe her. Your secret is safe! ALEXANDRA: We'd better go and talk elsewhere, the walls have ears. (Enter a furious Linda) LINDA: Once again, you can't ever shut your big mouth up, can you? LIBBY: Do you think anyone in this house will believe you? No! Because Daddy loves me and doesn't care about you OR Brad! LINDA: I don't WANT to hear one word out of you, sister dear! Not unless you want me to tell Daddy what you did with the car! (Libby is momentarily silenced) ALEXANDRA: Libby is right. NOBODY will believe your proof! Maybe it was YOU who made it up that I am a prostitute! LINDA: You as much admitted it to me, bitch! (Libby slaps Linda across the face) LIBBY: Don't you dare call her a bitch! She is more family than YOU are! LINDA: You lying little snip! (She grabs Libby's hand in mid-air as she tries to slap her again) If you EVER lay another hand on me, I will see to it that you are destroyed! Sister or no sister, I will not be made a fool of! Least of all, a spoiled little brat like you! (She then slaps Libby, and then whirls on Alexandra) And as for YOU, you slut, my proof will stand up in court. Believe it! I will not warn you again! You two may have Father fooled, but not me! As far as I am concerned, you two are both a big waste of space! (Linda storms out of the room and slams the door behind her. Libby, holding her face, and Alexandra are stunned.) Scene Seven The new townhouse that is home of Dylan, Alex, Sheila, Allen, Shawn and Audra. Located on the south side of Louisburg Square, the moving van helps move them in. SHEILA: The fashion house is going to be moved too. ALLEN: When is that? SHEILA: I don't know. Cynthia and Christina are talking about moving it to a place in Cambridge. Not far from where we are. DYLAN: Have they found a place that they will live in? SHEILA: Christina has a place that her father had when she was here in Boston before. That is hers for her use. Cynthia has a condo here. ALEX: So, everything ready? AUDRA: Yes, I think so too. SHAWN: I am ready as well. (The six move their things in. The townhouse, like most of them around the Louisburg square area, are sumptuous.) SHEILA: I know we don't want to cook this evening. DYLAN: That is for sure. SHAWN: I called Uncle Michael, and he said, since none of us want to cook, we're basically free and clear to do what we want for dinner. SHEILA: Then I have a perfect plan for a place to go. DYLAN: You name it, cousin. SHEILA: How about the Top of the Tower at the Prudential Plaza? AUDRA: I am all for it. DYLAN: Let's get changed, and we go. (The six go into their new house and get ready for their dinner out.) Scene Eight Outside of the Quincy Market. A desolate Amy is sitting on a bench, sobbing. A young man comes up to her. MAN: Excuse me, are you all right? AMY: No, I just had a very hard and harrowing day. MAN: Well, do you want to talk about it? AMY: I don't even know you, and you are worried about me? MAN: I don't like seeing someone hurt, and you were hurt pretty bad, were you not? AMY (no longer crying, more intrigued): Yeah, I was. MAN: Want to come and have a drink with me? AMY (smiling through her tears): I could certainly use a drink. MAN: My name is Cody. Cody Jablonski AMY: Amy Smythe. CODY: You're one of the Smythes. The Philadelphia Smythes? AMY: Guilty as charged. CODY: I like you already. AMY: We just met! CODY: True, but does that mean anything? AMY: Could be. CODY: I am ready if you are. AMY: I am as ready as anything. (Cody and Amy go to a nearby bar. And Amy relaxes) Scene Nine Along Commonwealth Avenue in Boston. Two prostitutes are talking as they are waiting for their next mark. One of them is VERY familiar. PROSTITUTE: Hey, Crimson, are you ready? Here comes someone. CRIMSON: Yeah, I see him too! (Crimson is really Alexandra Atchison!) PROSTITUTE: Someone who is wealthy, I am sure. One of those Back Bay guys. CRIMSON: I will be back in a while. PROSTITUTE: I am sure of that. We'll watch for things. (Two hours later, Alexandra is back) PROSTITUTE: That was quick. CRIMSON: Yeah, he was no sweat. Here's the take for the pimp. (Enter the pimp) PIMP: Nice work, Crimson. CRIMSON: Thanks. Not a bad haul. PIMP: Better than anything, and you know what to do with the take. You are a smart gal. CRIMSON: All I do, I do for you. PIMP: Come along, Cinnamon, I have something for you to do. Crimson, you earned a night off. Have a good one. CRIMSON: Thanks. PIMP: Night. CRIMSON: Night. (As Alexandra heads back to her car, someone is trailing her. It's a private investigator, hired by Linda! What is he doing?) Scene Ten The Atchison Home. The PI reports to Linda. PI: Some woman calls herself Crimson. LINDA: Where is she? PI: She was whoring it up down Commonwealth Avenue. LINDA: She calls herself Crimson? PI: A nickname, from what I can see. I have her real name. LINDA: What is it? PI: Alexandra. LINDA: Oh boy! Where is she headed now? PI: No clue. LINDA: I see her car coming here. I will confront her myself. (Linda hangs up the phone and sees Alexandra come in the house.) ALEXANDRA: Nobody knows about anything I did! And I am more the wiser for it! (Alexandra goes upstairs blissfully unaware about Linda and her information) LINDA: You don't know it, Alexandra, but with what I have, your marriage to my brother will be OVER! And I will devastate anything you think you can get from him! Bitch! I warned you, now you will find out what kind of damage an Atchison can do! (Linda smiles, knowing that Alexandra is finished, but IS she?) (Voice of Morgan Fairchild: "On the next Harpers Falls...") ' DYLAN (to Alex): We have it made, darling. And this will be a showplace on Louisburg Square.' ' AMY (to Cody): You're a real sweet guy, Cody. And thanks for your help.' ' BRAD (to Alexandra): Is what my sister saying true? Have you been prostituting along Commonwealth?' Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila